The invention relates to a machine tool with a spindle which is held in a headstock, with a tool magazine for holding a plurality of tools and with a tool changing device which exhibits two interconnected swivel-mounted gripping arms which together form an angle different from 180.degree., whereby by means of the gripping arms a tool can be brought from a position outside the spindle axis into a position in the spindle axis suitable for insertion into the spindle.
A machine such as this is known from DE-B 1 235 705. In the known machine tool the tool magazine is situated at the side beside the headstock and can be moved together with the latter whereby the space on the machine may be restricted for a workpiece to be machined.